


Mornings Spent in Bed

by bballgirl3022



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike have a day off and Mike wants to spend it sleeping, but Harvey has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Spent in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for tiptoe39’s pearl string of Morning Sex meme thing.
> 
> Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Mike is always more than happy to sleep until noon when he’s offered the chance. That was all prior to this thing he’s got going on with Harvey. Before that devious, manipulative bastard who could care less about Mike’s need of extra sleep when it’s available. Even if it means missing out on early morning sex because Mike is almost positive mid-afternoon sex is just as satisfying.

They really could use the extra time this morning because normally any early morning activities are frenzied rutting in the shower or hastily given blowjobs. It would be very nice to take it slow for once. Especially since today is their one day off. No morning meetings. No Mike staying up until the wee hours of the night reading briefs. It had been a good night and Mike had fallen asleep almost immediately after the previous night’s activities. Harvey had been determined to wear him out (and shut him up, but that was always Harvey’s ultimate goal).

The sun is barley shining outside Harvey’s ridiculous wall of windows which means it’s way too early (it’s always too early if you ask Mike) for any shenanigans Harvey has planned, but Harvey is insistent. Soft kisses and gentle caresses push through his sleepy haze to alert Mike that something much more awesome is going on in the world of the awake.

“You up yet,” Harvey mumbles into Mike’s sleep rumpled hair, Harvey’s hair looks flawless as always, no matter how much Mike ran his hands through it last night.

“That depends,” Mike starts, but Harvey has no appreciation for cheek before he’s had his morning coffee (or any other time for that matter) and lets Mike know that with a sharp nip to his shoulder. “Alright, alright,” he placates, more because it’s expected than because Mike actually feels any remorse.

“Good,” is the only warning that Mike gets before his leg is hitched around Harvey’s waist and two fingers circle his still loose hole. The treatment isn’t all that surprising as Harvey has been hard at Mike’s hip since he roused from that admittedly amazing dream.

The real life version is so much better though. Harvey takes his time (now that they actually have it) to tease Mike into a whimpering mess. It doesn’t take much, but Harvey likes to keep his protégé on edge. Always teaching Mike some valuable lesson whether it’s in the court room or in Harvey’s huge bed.

But even Harvey loses patience eventually and pushes into Mike at an agonizingly slow pace and Mike stifles a whimper that’s much too loud in the quite morning air as Harvey just barely brushes that wonderful spot inside Mike.

The slow pace doesn’t throw Mike as much as he thought it would. It seems right and perfect and a whole slew of words that Harvey spills into Mike’s ear with each slow drag of his cock along Mike’s insides. And Mike for the life of him can only make incoherent noises while planting sloppy kisses on every exposed part of Harvey that he can reach.

It’s not exactly the same as Harvey’s hushed promises of love and devotion but Mike figures it works just as well because Harvey’s following thrust is sharper and hits his prostate dead on which sends Mike arching into Harvey’s sweaty, more than sleep warm skin. The muttered ‘fuck’ into Mike’s neck precedes the older lawyer’s orgasm.

Mike pulls Harvey closer despite the sticky mess between them and mumbles all the things his brain was too blissed out to say before (which is apparently quite a lot). Harvey (sick of Mike’s rambling as always) occupies his associate’s mouth with his tongue, which hasn’t ever failed him in shutting Mike up.

“I love you too,” Harvey whispers so quietly that Mike probably wouldn’t have heard it at all if Harvey’s mouth wasn’t right next to his ear. “Now go make breakfast,” he commands with a playful slap to Mike’s bottom.

“Way to ruin the moment.”

“I didn’t ruin any moment, you loud stomach did that all on its own.”

“So you admit we were having a moment.”

“Shut up and get your ass in the kitchen. I require coffee before I argue anything with you.”

Mike laughs because honestly they both know as soon as they leave Harvey’s bed they become senior partner and associate again, though he does dodge a second slap aimed for his fleshy rear before heading off to do Harvey’s bidding as per usual.


End file.
